


[Podfic of] Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake

by isweedan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Service Top Anthony J. Crowley, Snakes, Yelp Reviews, of one's own choosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [31:22]thehoyden's summary:He was the bloody Serpent of Eden, and he wasn’t going to stand for this kind of flagrant trespassing.





	[Podfic of] Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Hath Made Thee a Tame Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306813) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Length** 00:31:22

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Love%20Hath%20Made%20Thee%20A%20Tame%20Snake.mp3)


End file.
